Capitale d'arme
by Azalan
Summary: OS. Vous êtes là, ce soir. Vous avez changé, en silence. Ça vous marque, des années de planque. Ça finit par vous coller à la peau et au corps. Jamais trop fort, trop vite. Écouter, craindre. ' - Tu le sais bien, toi... Voldemort a vaincu le jour où il a fait de nous des rats...' DMHG - BZ - TNPP


Bonsoir...

J'arrive sur la pointe des pieds avec ce nouvel OS. Il m'a été inspiré du travail de fanart que l'on peut retrouver dans l'article de Madmoizelle "Et si Harry Potter ne s'était pas si bien terminé" ( intégrer un lien est impossible, c'est bien dommage...). Voldemort au pouvoir, des affiches, une localisation d'un des personnages qui m'a inspiré... Et c'était décidé. J'allais écrire quelque chose là dessus. Ainsi, voila. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais je suis impatiente de vous lire un peu plus tard.

Je remercie **Anadyomède**, qui en plus de me supporter quand je chouine, a trouvé le titre !

* * *

**Titre : **Capitale d'arme.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

**Rating** : T

**Playlist** : Pirate Jenny version Nina Simone et Haunted Ocean Prt 4 de la BO de Valse avec Bachir

* * *

_« Si quelqu'un veut savoir pourquoi nous sommes morts, / Dites-leur : parce que nos pères ont menti. » _Rudyard Kipling

* * *

_J'halète. Mes mains s'agrippent sur la grosse serrure de laiton. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Enfermés de l'intérieur. Nous sommes faits comme des rats. Théodore a fait exploser la vitre avec son coude, les éclats de verre ont envahis le sol et du sang a jailli. Il continu de défoncer les morceaux restant pour pouvoir passer sans se blesser, tandis que Blaise m'aide à fortifier la porte. Des cris à l'extérieur. Nott glisse dans l'embrasure, le corps dans le vide, les bras en appuis. Je suis venu le rejoindre à la fenêtre. Il doit se tenir sur la margelle en rebord du mur. Impossible de sauter sans se tuer. Il faut tenter d'atteindre la fenêtre en contrebas. Toujours dans la pièce, Blaise a le visage collé contre la porte, il murmure « ils sont toujours là, c'est bien, c'est très bien…. »._

- _Ça risque de foirer, murmure Théo. _

_Blaise nous a rejoints. Nott prend son élan, il descend, les bras instables sur le rebords précaires, maintenant ses jambes contre la paroi du mur. Il souffle et se projette d'un formidable coup de rein les deux pieds en avant. La fenêtre explose et il lâche sa prise, projeté en contrebas. Impossible de le voir, de savoir si quelqu'un l'attendait ou pas. J'ai déjà enjambé la balustrade. Je suis presque certain que je vais me tuer. Tout plutôt que de finir entre les pattes de Dolohov. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol de l'étage en dessous, un gout de sang métallique dans la bouche. Quelqu'un s'est jeté sur moi, ce n'est pas Théo, je lui décoche un formidable coup de poing. Nous roulons sur le sol comme deux ivrognes et je vois la lame brillante de son couteau. Ne pas crier, pas un bruit. J'ai réussi à saisir la lame, m'entaillant les doigts. Je distingue la silhouette de Blaise qui se redresse, je ne l'ai pas entendu tomber. Il se jette sur l'autre et j'ai le réflexe de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri, alors que Blaise le poignarde. L'autre gémit et s'effondre sur moi dans des spasmes lugubres. Je suis poisseux de sang. Je me relève. Nott est blessé au bas ventre. Blaise est le moins sanguinolent de nous trois. Nous ne pourrons plus jamais reculer, nous venons d'abattre un mangemort. _

_La porte n'était pas gardée. Les couloirs puants, l'odeur moite et l'acidité du sang. J'étouffe. J'étouffe, la porte est là. Au loin. Blaise s'est engagé…_

* * *

_Pov Draco – 31 Mars - Avignon_

Je suis en nage et mes oreilles bourdonnent.

Théo est accroupi devant la table basse, sa baguette sur l'oreille, des feuillets dans une main. J'halète et la veine de ma tempe pulse contre mon front. Je suis glacé, soudain. J'ai rempli un verre que je bois d'une rasade. Je grimace et c'est alors seulement que je l'aperçois. Elle était recroquevillée contre la porte-fenêtre, elle m'observe.

« Bonsoir Pansy, comment vas-tu ? »

Elle ne dit rien. Elle s'approche, les yeux fixés sur la bouteille de bourbon à moitié vide. Elle a porté une cigarette à ses lèvres et ses yeux se rétrécissent.

- Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot, Draco…

J'ai détourné mon regard, il fait nuit. Je n'ai pas vu le soleil se coucher. Ils ont été incroyablement silencieux, aussi. C'est à peine s'ils font de bruit lorsqu'ils se déplacent. Ça vous marque, des années de planque. Ça finit par vous coller à la peau et au corps. Cette minutie des gestes, cette préciosité des mouvements. Jamais trop fort, trop vite. Écouter, craindre.

Ils sont arrivés avec le courrier du matin. Théodore a résumé les affaires en peu de choses : les troupes du Lord ont découvert où je vivais. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que sa planque et celle de Pansy soient découvertes, elles aussi. Nous allions fuir. Ensemble. Comme avant.

Depuis il travaille. Il prépare un plan. Il a toujours été avare de grands discours. Et foutument arrangeant. Blaise disait souvent qu'il fallait au moins ça pour me supporter. Pansy est encore à la fenêtre, elle murmure,

- Tu as fait un cauchemar…

C'est toujours ce foutu rêve : la nuit où Blaise, Théo et moi avions été contraints de quitter le quartier général du Lord. De toutes nos années de guerre, il demeurait surement le souvenir le plus effrayant. J'avais fermement cru mourir ce soir-là. Et quand nous avions échoué au rendez-vous des hommes de Pierrebourg, j'étais resté longtemps hébété. Persuadé que j'allais me faire tuer d'un instant à l'autre. Il m'avait bien fallu trois jours pour évacuer le sentiment que je risquais à tous moment d'être abattu au détour d'un couloir.

_La peur…_

Pansy attend une réponse. Elle a l'air hostile, elle me scrute.

- J'ai rêvé que je t'épousais.

Elle aurait ri, avant. Son visage se durcit. Elle cherche Théo du regard mais il n'a pas bougé.

- Nous ne devrions pas être ici, Draco…

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, vous avez pris cette décision seul, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur ?

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas peur pour moi…

J'observe son petit visage. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis combien ? Deux ans… J'aurai envie de lui demander comment se sont passées les choses de son côté, tout ce temps, pour qu'elle devienne cette petite boule de dureté. Quelque chose me retient.

- Pour moi, peut-être ? Tu me fais rire…

Elle s'est retournée vers Théo. Elle est furieuse.

- Si Remus savait…

Théodore a sifflé entre ses dents et elle a serré les lèvres. Elle ne dira rien. J'ai quitté le salon pour passer un t-shirt propre et enfiler un jean décent. Trois minutes plus tard, je suis déjà dans les escaliers. Je l'ai entendu m'appeler mais en l'état, elle peut aller se faire foutre.

* * *

Je me suis engagé dans la ruelle, avant de longer la rue de la Peyrollerie. Sur la place, quelques étudiants s'attendent, adossés contre les arbres, et se hèlent, ivres, déjà. Il fait doux, ce soir. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable flotte dans l'air, qui annonce déjà l'été.

Je méprise ces gamins dont le seul but dans la vie est de se saouler la gueule à la vodka et au vin bon marché. Pour oublier leurs heures de cours, les profs insipides et leurs petits appartements miteux. Ils ne s'aiment même pas, ça crève les yeux. Ils se tiennent compagnie. Ils se tiennent chaud, ils rient forts, ils vont certainement aller danser quelques part, baiser ensuite… J'ai la bile au bord des lèvres. Est-ce qu'on était aussi con, avant ?

Une petite voix me murmure qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'avant. Il y a eu Poudlard et ensuite, toute cette merde.

Voldemort a gagné. On peut prononcer son nom, désormais. On l'appelle même Lord Voldemort. Il y avait l'urgence, cette nuit-là. Les troupes du Lord venaient de renverser le Ministère, les membres éminents du Mangemagot qui soutenaient encore Potter et l'Ordre avaient été exécutés ou arrêtés. Blaise, Théo et moi avions rejoints les rangs de la Résistance un an plus tôt. Remus aurait affirmé que nous l'avions fait par choix, mais nous savions bien, tous les trois, que c'était faux. Nous n'en avions simplement plus d'autres, de choix…

La réussite de Voldemort signifiait pour nous, les traîtres, un arrêt de mort plus amer. Je revois le Square, sa ferveur. Les réunions succédaient aux réunions. Il faudrait tenir, défendre. _Résister._ Il y avait de l'espoir. Plein d'espoir. C'était une défaite dure. Cuisante. Mais Voldemort finirait par être renversé.

Deux ans plus tard, que restait-il de cette fièvre ? L'Ordre était exsangue, éparpillé, disséminé. Les six premiers mois avaient tué plus de membre que la guerre toute entière. Sans un résultat, sans une avancée. La propagande muselait les informations. Nous mourions pour rien, dans un silence absolu. Pour nous protéger, nous avions tous été contraints de nous exiler aux quatre coins du monde. Officiellement, nous montions des réseaux, créions des liens, recrutions de nouvelles recrues. Dans les faits, j'avais l'impression de m'embourber dans une vie de rat, seul. Sans élégance, surtout. J'avais même abandonné le suivi des actualités du Londres sorcier. Londres pliait l'échine, se courbait.

Nous étions faits. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir.

* * *

J'ai acheté une bouteille de whisky, dans une des épiceries de la rue Carreterie. Le vendeur mâchouille son chewing-gum, l'air las et le regard fixé sur l'écran de télé derrière son comptoir. Il réagit à peine lorsque je dépose la bouteille devant lui.

- Sarâb est passée tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit que si tu venais par ici, tu devrais aussi aller lui rendre visite. Elle a des informations pour toi.

J'ai souri.

- Elle dit aussi que tu devrais ralentir sur le whisky.

Sarâb est une ancienne élève de Beauxbatons. Brillante, elle avait passé quelques temps à Londres durant la guerre. Un matin, elle était descendue dans la cantine du Square, à l'époque où la moitié des troupes actives y créchaient, et c'était simplement assise à la table où Remus et Olivier prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Ce culot à toute épreuve, c'était ce qui avait autrefois séduit Remus chez James et Sirius. Chez Blaise, plus tard. Son intelligence avait fait le reste. Sarâb était rentrée en France. A Paris, un temps. Puis elle avait aidé à l'extension du réseau sur Marseille. Elle aurait pu briguer des responsabilités plus grandes. Au lieu de ça, elle avait demandé à ouvrir une nouvelle extension, dans sa ville d'origine, Avignon. De Pierrebourg aurait refusé si… si _cette_ mission à Londres n'avait pas tant foiré. Mais c'était le cas. Et aucun de nous_, les survivants_, ne pouvions rester en Angleterre. Il fallait nous écarter. Nous emmener loin. C'est comme ça que j'avais atterri ici, en France. C'était il y a presque deux ans.

Et Sarâb avait des informations pour moi. Ça tombait bien, j'en avais deux ou trois pour elle aussi. Pour commencer, qu'est-ce que foutais Thédore Nott et Pansy Parkinson sur le pas de ma porte, la veille au soir ? Deux ans sans un mot. Sans une nouvelle. Ils auraient pu être morts, pour autant que je sache.

* * *

_Carnet de Blaise Zabini - Београд ( Belgrade ) – 01 Janvier – 02h26_

_J'ai reçu un hibou de Remus ce soir. Sobre. Codé. J'ai passé une dizaine de minutes à le déchiffrer. Il m'annonce ma désaffectation prochaine. Il veut m'envoyer à Melbourne. Changement de décor radical. Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne dirais pas non. Même si je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a rien pour moi là-bas, sans doute pas davantage pour la Résistance. J'ai l'impression sinistre que Remus est en train de perdre espoir. _

_Mais ici… Je suis fourbu des barricades, des nuits sans sommeil, des tasses de cafés avalés trop vite, des mains que l'on doit aller serrer le matin en faisant le tour des baraquements. Cette vie d'ascète forcé m'épuise. Je n'ai jamais été Théo__… Et pour quoi ? J'ai le sentiment que Belgrade s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la corruption, et de ce que j'observe, le Lord semble gagner peu à peu chacun des pays de l'Est. Il manque un homme ou une femme, comme Potter ou Granger pouvaient l'incarner. Avant. Une figure en qui les hommes puissent croire. Comme c'est encore le cas en Bulgarie, où Krum à su canaliser les espoirs. _

_J'ai rallumé mon lecteur de vinyle ce soir, et j'ai ressorti cet album de Nina Simone. J'ai mis Pirate Jenny et je suis resté à la fenêtre, à écouter. C'est elle qui m'a réveillé à ma haine. …. « And the ship, the Black Freighter…". _

_Ce soir comme les autres, j'attends. _

* * *

_Pov Draco_

Je redescends la rue. Sarâb était dans l'arrière-boutique du salon de coiffure, comme d'habitude. Elle serait bien en peine de coiffer un seul client, mais elle a besoin d'une façade pour ne pas attirer les soupçons et pouvoir faire transiter la moitié des résistants en transit d'Europe. Les moldus peuvent bien penser qu'elle trafique de l'herbe, elle s'en moque. Elle avait la tête des mauvais jours quand je lui ai parlé de Théo et Pansy. Je l'ai vu pâlir. Il y a eu une dispute monstrueuse, entre elle et moi.

- Tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre de non-sens, Draco… Je viens de t'expliquer…

- Ils m'ont dit que j'étais en danger !

Elle secoue la tête.

- C'est moi qui viens de te montrer les…

- Théo était en Autriche ! Tu sais le genre de type qui trafique là-bas, des émissaires de Voldemort. S'il a décidé de partir aussi rapidement et de me retrouver…

- Draco ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tu parles de Pansy et…

Il lui a coupé la parole

- Elle l'a rejointe.

C'était vrai. Elle avait toujours réussi à le retrouver. Déjà à Poudlard, c'était comme ça. Sarâb me regarde, indécise. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Draco…Je vais devoir prévenir Remus.

Je ricane.

- Fait donc ! Il ne me donne plus de nouvelles depuis des mois … Alors qu'eux, tu vois bien, ils ont des _preuves_. Je ne resterai pas ici, à attendre de me faire cueillir. Même pour ta Résistance.

Elle m'a regardé partir. Elle n'a même pas fait un geste. Et la colère est en train de m'envahir. J'ai une faim terrible qui me noue le ventre. Il ne doit plus être très loin des trois heures du matin. J'ai brusquement bifurqué. La porte est ouverte, la grille fermée. José est là.

José est une sorte d'institution. Les rumeurs les plus folles courent sur son sujet. Moi, il me suffit de savoir qu'il n'ouvre qu'entre minuit et six heures, et que c'est ici que les ventres trop imbibés de la nuit se retrouvent. Il n'y a jamais de lumière, juste une télévision au mur qui diffuse une lumière blanche blafarde sur sa cuisine de fortune.

- José, un croque-monsieur !

Il s'est déplacé sans se presser, sa tête se découpant derrière le rideau de fer.

- Ça sera tout ?

- Oé, oé…

Il est retourné derrière ses fourneaux en sifflotant. J'ai senti une poigne me tirer en arrière et j'ai juste eu la présence d'esprit de sortir ma baguette. Un sourire, des yeux rieurs. Blaise éclate de rire.

- Un peu plus et tu me butais en guise de retrouvaille !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

J'ai entendu José se déplacer, il me jette un regard interrogateur en me tendant mon repas. Il a encaissé sa monnaie sans broncher, il a même une sorte de gentillesse peu coutumière lorsqu'il dit.

- Évite de gueuler devant chez moi, petit…

Blaise à fait une révérence ridicule et nous nous sommes engouffrés dans la ruelle.

- Tu vas finir par me répondre ?

- Remus m'a fait quitter Belgrade. J'ai cru devenir fou. Je suis censée être en partance pour Melbourne à l'heure qu'il est…

Je me suis arrêté au milieu de la rue.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je viens te prévenir.

Il a fourragé dans son sac et me jette des tracts entre les mains. Mon visage, celui d'Harry, de Ron, de… J'ai levé la tête. Le croque-monsieur coincé entre les canines, je passe un doigt sur les visages.

- Un jeune Mangem' serbe me devait une faveur. Il a réussi à me dégoter ça des services anglais… Dans trois jours, toutes ces affiches vont être diffusées aux quatre coins du monde, et ta jolie petite trombine est en plein dessus.

J'ai mâché en silence. Blaise m'observe toujours.

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot, c'est pas possible.

Je ris, malgré moi. Blaise n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

- Théo et Pansy sont chez moi…Depuis hier.

- Pas possible.

Ça a l'air de l'amuser beaucoup moins que moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Remus n'est pas au courant.

- Parce qu'il sait pour toi, peut-être ? Je sais bien que tu fais le mort depuis un mois, toi aussi.

Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. De Potter. Des autres. Ils ne nous protègent de rien. Ils ne protègent plus personne depuis bien longtemps. Nous pouvons retrouver notre vie d'avant, après tout. Rien ne nous retient. Il suffit qu'on le veuille…

* * *

_Београд ( Belgrade) – 6 Janvier – 21h30._

_Draco n'a jamais su être patient. C'est sans doute son défaut le plus vénéneux. Surtout en temps de guerre. Un vestige de son éducation d'aristocrate. Toutes les demandes du jeune Malefoy finissaient par lui être accordées, tôt ou tard._

_J'ai toujours dit à Remus que l'envoyer là-bas était une connerie. L'envoyer n'importe où, d'ailleurs. Laisser Draco seul, c'est le condamner. C'est un animal de cour. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Je l'ai appris de ces années à Poudlard, à l'observer, à tenter de le comprendre. Draco ne luit qu'au milieu de la chaleur des autres, ils lui donnent corps, ils lui donnent son allure et sa grandeur. _

_Draco a toujours pensé qu'il était un solitaire mais il n'a rien compris. Il ne se comprend même pas. Non, Draco. Tu as besoin d'être seul quand tu l'exiges, et seulement si tu sais pouvoir revenir dans le monde quand cela te chante. Tu as besoin de savoir des gens, là, ici, tout près. La solitude sans le monde ne t'intéresse pas. _

_Tu vas crever, ici… Tu te mens. Tu vas finir par la rejoindre… _

* * *

Pov Draco

Personne n'a dormi de la nuit, ni même du jour. Théodore parle peu, moins que jamais. Pansy non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle fume, par contre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu fumer autant. Elle reste collée à la fenêtre et allume clope sur clope en me scrutant. Peut-être que ça devrait me mettre mal à l'aise, mais j'éprouve un étrange plaisir à la voir là. Elle tente d'être méchante, de me faire du mal. Mais elle n'y arrivera pas. Pas comme ça. Elle a déjà réussi, pourtant. Mais pas cette fois. Blaise tourne en rond. Théo pense que nous devrions fuir bientôt, peu après le coucher du soleil. Il dit que l'Afrique du Sud serait l'endroit idéal. Le soleil décline lentement et j'ai soudain le désir de marcher un peu. Arpenter une dernières fois ces rues devenues familières. Dire au revoir…

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

C'est Théo qui m'observe derrière ses boucles blondes.

- Nulle part. Juste marcher.

- Et si tu ne reviens pas à temps ?

C'est Pansy qui a posé la question, en écrasant sa cigarette contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Il n'y a pas de raison. C'est vous qui arrivez trop tard, jamais moi…

Elle me jette un regard terrible et va s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Elle n'a pas répondu. Théodore est resté le nez dans ses papiers. Il ne dit rien. Il travaille, il fouille, il retourne. Une dernière fois. J'ai vu Blaise déplier sa grande carcasse et hocher la tête.

Dehors, je marche vite. Je sais parfaitement où je veux aller. Blaise est un peu en retrait. Il ne semble pas vouloir faire d'effort pour me rattraper. Je râle, et il rit. Les gens nous regardent de travers. Je les emmerde. Je quitte cette ville, de toute manière. Une autre planque. Une autre cave. Mais ces ruelles étroites vont me manquer, son soleil flatteur et son vent traître, aussi. J'ai ralenti en passant les remparts et Blaise est venu se glisser à ma hauteur. Le soleil décline et nous empruntons le pont en silence. Blaise regarde devant lui, il a un doux sourire qui flotte sur le visage.

- C'est l'île de la Barthelasse. Les gens viennent y faire une ballade le weeke-end, courir…

- Je sais…

Nous avons rejoint l'île et emprunté le chemin des promeneurs, avant de nous asseoir sur les bords du Rhône. J'ai toujours aimé observer la ville de l'extérieur. Avec ses remparts dont émerge ce grand palais blanc, trop grand, trop massif, trop dur. Je vois le regard de Blaise filer vers le pont. Ce fameux pont… C'est comme une fêlure aux portes de la ville. C'est une légende brisée. On y chante et on y danse…Le Rhône était trop fort. Il suffit d'observer ce fleuve large et grave. Violent et puissant. Il vous retourne les constructions patientes et douloureuses des hommes. Il détruit de ses soubresauts, de ses colères…Le pont ne relie plus rien à rien. Les hommes ont perdu, c'est leur grande défaite, à eux et à leurs sciences, que l'on danse et que l'on chante. Balayé le pont. Et les hommes. Ça se retourne contre eux. Et ce sont les instincts de destructions, les pulsions de mort qui gagnent….Toujours. Les hommes ont perdu. Ce pont…Il ne charrie plus que des souvenirs

- Peut-être un peu d'espoir… C'est ce que Blaise dirait.

Mais Blaise à tort. Il s'est déjà trompé une fois. Cette nuit-là…Il était persuadé que tout se passerait bien. Alors regarder lui suffit. Il n'a rien à dire.

* * *

En rentrant, Draco a retrouvé Sarâb sur le pas des escaliers. Elle a l'air désolée.

- Remus vient d'arriver, il a voulu monter. Je n'avais pas le choix…

Sa voix se brise…

Il a le cœur qui bat la chamade. Il court dans les escaliers et manque de s'effondrer entre deux marches. Remus est debout au milieu du salon, dans sa vieille cape grise usée. Il semble observer un point invisible pour Draco.

- Je suis désolé…Pour le bordel. J'ai fait un peu de place pour Blaise, voyez…

Il déplace un feuillet, repousse un livre. Et puis finalement, il s'assoit.

Remus a pris place en face de lui. Il a encore incroyablement maigri. Il semble très fatigué. Il a posé ses mains sur la table, et il regarde le jeune Malefoy.

- Draco.

- Vous voudriez un thé ? Un café ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Draco. Sarâb est venue me parler. Elle s'inquiète…

Il l'a regardé sans comprendre.

- Draco… Blaise est mort. Il y a un mois et demi. Tu le sais bien, tu m'as écris, lorsque c'est arrivé.

Draco ne dit rien. Remus penche la tête sur le côté, il plisse les yeux.

- C'était en Serbie, tu te souviens ?

Sa voix est douce, Draco lutte pour ne pas se lever

- Et Théodore et Pansy… Eux aussi… Tu étais là, c'était durant…

Il s'arrête. Il ne peut pas. Quelque chose bloque le passage. Les mots, ce ne sont que des mots mais… Il tente d'expliquer

- Ils ne sont pas sur les avis de recherche, tu le vois bien…

_« Tu le sais bien qu'il a raison, Théo et Pansy sont morts, Draco. C'était il y a longtemps. Ils sont morts comme il faut. Tu le sais bien, voyons. Tu m'as aidé à les enterrer. Je pleurais et toi tu fumais. Allons, Draco. Du courage ! »_

Il n'entend plus. Il ne voit plus Blaise penché sur lui. Il tend les bras vers les papiers étalés sur la table et en ressort un. Un. Il le pose en évidence, traçant du doigt les contours de son visage.

- Et elle, alors ?

Une tristesse indéfinissable se peint sur les traits de Lupin. Draco continu, imperturbable

- Elle, elle est morte. Je m'en souviens. Alors pourquoi elle est là ?

C'est trop douloureux. D'un élan soudain, Remus a attrapé les mains de Draco entre les siennes. Il ne s'est pas dégagé, il a toujours le regard braqué vers le visage dur et redoutable sur le papier glacé.

- Ils ne l'ont pas su…

Remus murmure

_« Tu te souviens ? Tu l'as ramené, son corps. Tu as dit que tu ne leur laisseras pas ce plaisir. Elle voulait qu'on jette ses cendres au large de l'Irlande. Harry l'a fait. Nous étions là… Et ensuite, seulement ensuite, tu es venu ici. Personne n'a jamais rien su, nous n'avons rien dit. Pour l'espoir. Si Hermione était morte…»_

Le visage ravagé de Draco semble comprendre quelques choses. Il dégage une main, il touche encore la feuille. Elle est belle sur cette photo. Très maquillée, décoiffée. Toutes les photos des portraits d'arrestation ont été prises le même soir… _Cette _mission. Ils l'avaient préparé longtemps. Ils pensaient que c'était une bonne idée.

Faire sauter La Garde, la prison du Lord depuis qu'il avait pris le contrôle du pays. Un symbole. Si l'Ordre pouvait crever et exploser la forteresse du centre de Londres, ce serait un message à faire passer à tous les sorciers qui perdaient espoir.

L'Ordre était là.

Ils avaient tout préparé pendant des mois. Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Draco avaient pu aider avec ce qu'ils savaient de la Garde, du Lord et des plans qu'ils avaient emporté. Toutes les bribes des plannings des rondes, aussi. Au cas où…

Ils s'étaient tous fait arrêter à des endroits différents de Londres. Ron et Neville s'étaient pointés le plus naturellement du monde dans un bar, Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood à un poste frontière. Et Hermione était avec lui. Draco. Ils étaient allés à cette soirée branchée, au nez et à la barbe de la moitié du gratin du Londres sorcier. C'était le plan. Se faire tous arrêter, être raccompagné à la Garde. Tant de têtes d'un coup, si importantes, devaient créer l'effet de surprise. Laisser un flottement. Quelques minutes. Prévenir le Lord qui était en visite stratégique en Bulgarie ou le joindre immédiatement ? Les laisser à la Garde ou les incarcérer dans un lieu plus sécurisé ? C'était sur cette poignée de minutes que tout le plan se basait.

Ça n'a pas marché.

* * *

_Carnet de Blaise Zabini - Београд ( Belgrade ) – 10 Janvier – 03h26_

_J'en ai encore rêvé… Parfois j'arrive à croire que c'est terminé, digéré, oublié. Mais c'est faux. Je ne me suis pas lavé de cette nuit-là. C'est une marque boursouflée qui se réveille parfois. _

_Ça avait pété de tous les côtés. Je revois cette grosse tour et les gerbes d'étincelles partout. Je ne savais pas ce que ça donnait à l'intérieur, j'ai su plus tard. J'ai été à deux doigts de me faire tuer dès le début de l'assaut. L'un des sorts lancé par un gars de la troupe de McGonnagal m'a fait perdre une poignée de cheveux. Dégommé par ses propres troupes. J'ai tout de suite senti que la fébrilité allait jouer gros dans cette attaque. C'est la première fois que j'ai eu envie de partir en courant, aussi… Je m'étais juste ressaisi en pensant aux autres…Dedans. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, eux. J'avais aperçu Théodore au loin, baguette en avant, il n'hésitait pas. _

_Sur les plans, on espérait percer l'entrée en une quinzaine de minutes. Maximum. On a passé une bonne demi-heure en dehors. Et il y avait les autres à l'intérieur. Je mentirais si je disais que j'y ai pensé, sur le coup. Je ne l'ai même pas senti, ce retard. C'est plus tard, que j'ai réalisé. Chaque minute que nous avons passé à tenter de défoncer leurs putains de portes furent des minutes où les hommes du Lord ont eu le temps de prendre une décision : ceux à l'intérieur ne sortiraient pas. _

_La Garde a fini éventré. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ressemble à un énorme chou-fleur au milieu de Londres. D'un point de vue matériel, on pourrait dire qu'on a incroyablement bien réussi. Mais personne n'aurait l'audace de dire un truc pareil. Même pour rire. _

_Parce qu'il y avait quarante-trois prisonniers cette nuit-là, et huit seulement en sont sortis vivants. Si je vous disais les noms, vous ressentiriez notre honte. Il y avait Draco, Ron, Harry, Luna et Neville. Ils savaient eux, ils étaient prêt, ils venaient d'arriver. Mais les autres… En les attaquant, nous les avons tous condamnés. Ils sont morts sans pouvoir se battre, sans une chance. Nous aurions voulu organiser une gigantesque mission-suicide que nous ne nous y serions pas pris autrement. _

_Remus ne se l'ait jamais pardonné. Et je crois que l'Ordre ne s'en remettra jamais tout à fait. Comment excuser, comment pardonner cette folie ? Qui pouvait comprendre ? Nous ne nous comprenions plus nous même, nous étions hagards_

_Ils pouvaient bien dire alors que nous étions des monstres, durs, égoïstes et brutaux. Ils ont monté des histoires, dans les journaux. Beaucoup de gens les ont crus, je suppose. Ça n'avait plus d'importance._

_On a dit qu'il fallait que l'on parte. Que c'était trop dangereux pour nous, Londres, désormais. C'était faux. Nous avions simplement trop honte._

* * *

Draco est dans le salon. Sarâb est remontée pour veiller sur lui. C'est à peine s'il se rend compte des choses. Draco est fou. Depuis bien longtemps. D'une folie toute douce et sans histoire. Personne n'a rien vu. Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson sont morts, à la Garde, eux aussi.

Théo s'est écroulé dans les escaliers. Olivier avait raconté à Remus que plus tard, Pansy était redescendue lui fermer les yeux, puis elle s'était penchée, embrassant ses paupières closes. C'était d'une tendresse déchirante. C'était les mots d'Olivier. Une tendresse déchirante. Pansy n'avait pas eu de chance .non plus. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient repliés, elle était la silhouette que le mangemort embusqué sur un toit avait visé. Elle s'est écroulée dans la nuit et les sorts avaient ricoché contre les murs. Le Mangemort avait fait un bruit sourd lorsqu'il s'était effondré sur les pavés. Pansy mourut sur le coup. C'était Neville qui la tenait dans ses bras. On a allongé son corps à côté de celui de Théodore, dans les sous-sols du Square. Draco est arrivée, tard. Vacillant. Il avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux. Noirs. Et sur son visage pâle et ses cheveux blonds, il était terrifiant. Remus n'avait jamais oublié le Draco de cette nuit-là, portant son magnifique costume de soirée, taché de sang.

Les photos qu'ils avaient prises en les arrêtant tous, ce soir de la Garde, Remus les avaient regardé longtemps en découvrant les affiches. Le visage d'Hermione et Draco, surtout. Il y revenait sans cesse. Ils disaient déjà quelques choses, de cette nuit à venir.

Ce que Remus sait des circonstances de la mort d'Hermione, c'est Blaise qui les lui a racontés. Draco et elle avaient été gardés dans un long couloir du quatrième étage, pendant que leurs gardes hésitaient. Ils avaient entendu l'attaque commencer au dehors, ils avaient vu la panique s'étendre chez leurs geôliers, et deux gardes sortir trois prisonniers de leurs cellules pour les mener dans la salle d'interrogatoire du palier.

« Ils vont les tuer ». Hermione avait compris. Ces trois hommes ont été les seuls prisonniers initiaux de la prison à être sauvé. Elle aura sauvé ceux-là.

« Le plus triste, avait dit Blaise, c'est qu'il n'était même pas avec elle. Il a dû descendre pour aider Neville et les autres, au troisième. Elle était montée au cinquième. C'est là qu'elle s'est fait poignarder. J'ai été le seul survivant de cet étage. »

Remus observe la chambre de Draco. Un lit, une armoire. Des lettres et des livres par terre. Un gros carnet relié de cuir brun et épais attire son regard sur le chevet du lit. Il se penche, l'ouvre et le feuillette…Un journal. Il jette un œil à l'enveloppe de kraft chiffonnée. _Bulgarie_. Le cachet indique que le colis lui a été envoyé il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Il ignore qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer le journal de Blaise à Draco, mais celui-ci l'a lu, à voir les cornes sur la plupart des pages. Draco n'en aura plus besoin, là où il va. Il enveloppe le carnet dans le kraft et le range sous sa cape avant de rejoindre le jeune Malefoy au salon. Il est toujours assis et Sarâb observe le ciel, le nez collé à la vitre. Son grand visage est inquiet. C'est quelqu'un de bien, mais elle ne peut pas jouer les gardes malades pour Draco, il le savait depuis longtemps, que tôt ou tard…Il respire profondément. Olivier a déjà tout organisé…

- Tu dois partir, Draco… Ils savent où tu es. Tu as vu les tracts, les affiches… Rester, ce serait mourir…

- Mourir. Pourquoi mourir, dis-moi, oui, pourquoi mourir ? Je suis déjà bien trop mort.

Remus a hoché la tête et quelque chose lui broie le ventre. Il y a comme un éclair de lucidité dans les yeux gris de Draco, soudain. Il dit, presque avec sa voix d'avant.

- C'est terrible, tu comprends ? Je n'ai plus personne au monde à qui dire « tu te souviens ?

S'il pouvait, il pleurerait. Mais il n'est pas bien sûr qu'il parviendrait à s'arrêter. Il voudrait que Draco soit loin. Ne plus le voir. Ne plus l'entendre. Pouvoir oublier et ne pas avoir à lui faire face. A son visage et à son esprit égaré. Draco rend tout terriblement réel. Remus a posé sa main sur le genou de Draco.

- Nous allons prendre soin de toi…

* * *

_Carnet de Blaise Zabini - Београд ( Belgrade ) – 12 Janvier – 02h53_

_Tout à l'heure, je crois m'être endormi quelques minutes et j'ai rêvé d'elle. Je lui en ai voulu, longtemps. J'avais déjà Théo et Pansy. C'était bien suffisant. Pourquoi je devais aussi me souvenir d'elle ? Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour réaliser qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que je n'avais pas à lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas sa faute, si elle me manquait. _

_Lorsque Draco l'avait retrouvé, il l'avait bercé longtemps contre lui. Il murmurait « ils n'ont même pas fait ça proprement, tu es pleine de sang ». Il pleurait. C'est là qu'il a dit qu'Hermione n'avait pas à mourir. Personne ne savait. Les gens l'aimaient. Elle était l'espoir, Hermione Granger. Elle était cette petite fille que les gens avaient vu grandir. Et il avait transplané avec elle. Je l'avais suivi, encore… Directement au milieu du salon du Square. Molly Weasley avait hurlé. J'ai encore son cri qui me vrille les tympans. _

_Je ne sais même pas comment ça s'est passé, entre eux. On m'a souvent demandé. Puisque j'étais Blaise, l'ami de cet enfoiré de Draco Malefoy, je devais bien savoir quelque chose. Sauf que je ne savais rien. Allez comprendre un type comme Draco et une fille comme Hermione. Je ne sais pas quand ils ont commencé à coucher ensemble. _

_Je sais juste qu'il l'aimait. En voilà un mot énorme. Aimer. Oui, il l'aimait. Sans doute mal. . Moi je ne sais pas… Aimer, ce n'était pas mon domaine. Je savais rire et faire l'amour. J'aurai couché avec le monde entier, à cette époque. J'étais tellement ivre de vie, moi…_

_Ils se sont aimé si démesurément, ces deux là… Six mois, peut-être moins, mais tout de même. Je me suis dit plus tard que pour tomber dans cette sorte de passion, c'est une ivresse différente qui devait vous consumer. Une plus noire, plus gluante. Quelque chose de la mort. Ça les bouffait. Ensemble… Oui vraiment, ils étaient beaux. _

…

_J'ai une faim de loup, ma garde est dans moins d'une heure. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai préparé une omelette pour trois personnes. Comme avant, durant nos nuits de garde, avec Draco et Théo. La moitié du temps, on crevait de froid, mais l'odeur du bois qui se grignotait dans le poêle suffisait alors à nous réchauffer l'âme. C'est con. _

_[…]_

* * *

Ron a levé l'oreille. C'est plus fort que lui, il a entendu un nom familier. Il a remonté le col de sa veste et observe les deux amis qui parlent à voix basse à la table d'à côté. Ils ont un accent new-yorkais très marqué. Ils ont l'air riches. Sûrs d'eux. Tellement, tellement loin… Il est certain désormais qu'ils sont sorciers, il a aperçu la baguette au fond du sac du sport de l'un des deux types, alors qu'il s'est penché pour chercher son porte-monnaie. L'autre à mordu dans son chausson, continuant

- Oui oui, c'était une grande famille anglaise. Ça a été un carnage de ce côté-là, leur guerre… Plus d'héritier Nott, plus de Parkinson, plus de… »

- Oui, je sais bien, merci, on croirait ma grand-mère, le coupa l'autre. Tu parlais des Malefoy.

- Tu connais un peu l'histoire ?

- Oé, les parents du côté du Lord, le fils qui a rejoint la Résistance après avoir aidé un de leur vieux prof agent double à s'échapper. Déroule…

Ron avait senti ses mains commencer à trembler. Draco Malefoy. Un nom qu'il s'était entêté à vouloir oublier, depuis… Bien sûr, il n'y était pour rien. Mais ça ne changeait rien au chagrin. Mais aujourd'hui, il était avide de ce nom, de ces bribes d'informations. Ron avait dû quitter Paris depuis quelques mois, les rumeurs étaient trop insistantes sur sa présence. Mais Paris, ce n'était jamais très loin de Londres. Ron devait reconnaître que depuis qu'il avait rejoint Harry à New-York, il se tenait de plus en plus éloigné de toutes les informations. La Sorcellerie américaine n'avait pas dérogé à sa volonté ferme de ne pas intervenir ou prendre position. Certains étaient partis s'engager. Mais tout semblait néanmoins plus lointain. Même Remus communiquait moins.

- C'est le fils, le résistant. Enfin…Résistant. Il a participé à ce truc de la Garde, tu sais, le carnage.

- Oé, oé, et alors ?

L'autre léchait la confiture sur ses doigts et il s'était mis à pouffer.

- Je ris, c'est même pas drôle, figure toi. Il est devenu complètement fou. C'est ma mère qui m'a dit ça. Elle le sait parce que le cousin de notre voisine s'est engagé, tu vois… Il a perdu beaucoup de potes… Ceux avec qui il a rejoint la résistance, justement. Et le dernier est mort en Serbie, genre là…Dernièrement. Il a pas supporté, apparemment. Il parait qu'il voyait des fantômes. Ils vont l'envoyer aux Etats-Unis, on ne sait pas où. L'enfermer. Le soigner.

Ron a reposé son sandwich. Il n'a plus faim. Sa tête tourne. Une nausée terrible le submerge. Il ne sait plus. Il voudrait ne plus les entendre. L'autre à l'air plus grave, il demande.

- Tu crois qu'ils pourront le soigner ?

L'autre a haussé les épaules.

- Nan, je pense pas. Tu sais, ces choses-là… C'est pas évident… On a cours à quelle heure déjà ?

Ron s'est levé. Il ne peut pas. C'est impossible. Alors c'est ça ? Donner sa jeunesse, sa raison, et … Il est dehors, il marche vers le métro. Il a l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol. De disparaître dans la terre. Il retournera à Londres demain. Tant pis…Tant pis. Il ne peut pas. Il est tellement peu de ce monde. Il préfère encore les retrouver, eux. Etre solidaire. Ici… Non.

Il a plaqué le plat de sa main contre sa bouche. Pour étouffer un sanglot. Il s'est arrêté, pour respirer. Avant de s'engouffrer dans la bouche de métro.

* * *

_« L'assassinat d'Allende à bien vite recouvert le souvenir de l'invasion de la Bohême par les russes, le massacre sanglant du Bangladesh a fait oublier Allende, la guerre dans le désert du Sinaï a couvert de son vacarme les plaintes du Bangladesh, les massacres du Cambodge ont fait oublier le Sinaï, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à l'oubli complet de tout par tous. »_

**Milan Kundera**

* * *

Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose comme ça. Je suis un peu nerveuse devant vous, donc. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review** ! Je suis preneuse de tous vos avis !

A bientôt !


End file.
